


Shuffle

by sirius123



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Divination, Moving On, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123
Summary: Larka gets lost at the All Saint's Wake festival and meets an old woman who seems to know exactly what Larka needs to hear.Written for FFXIV Write 2020, Prompt #23!
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907170





	Shuffle

“You there... young lady,” a voice crooned from the shadows. It was All Saint’s Wake, and Larka was practically buzzing from excitement. It was mostly because of the people around her, her Echo screaming and jumping up inside her chest in glee, but she had to admit, she very much enjoyed All Saint’s Wake herself. She paused when she heard the voice and turned. An older woman sat hunched over a table, shuffling a deck of cards in her hands as she smiled pleasantly at her. “Are we perhaps interested in a reading?”

“Um,” Larka was a bit unsure. To be honest, she had been wandering around, a bit lost, since she was separated from her brothers and father. Little Adele had been so excited to see the sights, and she was a quick little girl... It’s a miracle anyone was able to keep up with her at all. “I’m not sure. I’m trying to find my brothers...”

“Come, come,” the woman insisted, waving at the chair in front of her. “Just one reading, yes?” Larka looked around still unsure but slowly walked over, sitting awkwardly in the chair. The woman smiled at her as she continued to shuffle her cards, staring right into Larka’s eyes. The Elezen wanted to look away but found she couldn’t as the woman stopped shuffling, holding the deck out to her.

“Cut the deck into three and choose the top three cards,” she instructed, and Larka obliged. Soon, three cards lay face down on the table, and the woman held a hand over them. “Now close your eyes and think of your most fervent wish...” Larka blinked slowly but did as she was told. To be honest, she couldn’t really think of anything. Her mind was blank. But the woman hummed softly, flipping over the first card.

She said nothing, looking at the card- a picture of three hands holding an ornate chalice in each. She continued on, flipping the next card, and then the final one. She let out a soft breath and looked up at Larka, knowing look in her eyes.

“It is all right to move on, young one,” she said, and Larka couldn’t help but start at her words. “Your loved ones are resting peacefully. And he only wants you to be happy.” she reached out and placed a hand on Larka’s, patting it softly.

“I-I’m sorry?” she squeaked, and the woman continued.

“It wasn’t your fault. He wants you to stop punishing yourself. He wants you to be happy.” Larka’s mouth went dry.

“I-I don’t-”

“Larka! There you are,” a voice called, and Larka turned her head to see Raise coming towards her. He had a giggling Adele tucked under his arm like a sack of popotoes. She was covered in some sort of glitter and happily sucking on a lollipop. “I was looking for you. Hey, what are you doing?” 

“I- I was talking to this woman,” Larka said, turning her head, only to find that the small stand was gone. She blinked in confusion. “Where did she go?”

“There’s no one there,” Raise said, a hint of concern in his voice as he walked up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “You’re looking pale. Come on, the old man and Fell went and got us some food. Let’s go eat, yeah?” Larka looked back at the spot for a long moment before nodding.

“Yeah... Yeah, that’s a good idea,” she agreed.


End file.
